Baby-Sitters Club on Spelling Bee
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: The whole club would be spelling bee in different rounds. Who would win? Find out later.
1. Mary Anne

Baby-Sitters Club belong to Ann M. Martin

I was studying for a spelling contest that's being held in two days. I was doing it with a friend who is having the same test. The friend that I'm studying with is Claudia Kishi, who isn't a very good speller, but she is doing better when my other friends and I take turns to help Claudia out.

"At least we would be doing the spelling bee in class first," said Claudia.

"Thank goodness for that. I'd be nervous to do it in front of everyone," I said. "As long as some of us are in it together, I'm good."

"Just like we are in _Annie_ ," said Claudia.

"Exactly," I agreed. "Being on stage with my friends just make me feel comfortable."

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 14 and I'm a ninth grader at Stoneybrook High School here in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. In fact, I heard it's going to have a spelling bee like Claudia just mentioned. I'm shy, but I'm sure I'd be able to do it. To tell you the truth, I'm a pretty great speller. What helped me to overcome my stage freight is that I'm doing Annie on National Tour with my greatest friends. I play Annie and it's actually fun to do. Plus, I record CDs and do other fun stuff with Cam Geary- who happens to be my favorite movie star!

My stepsister, Dawn Schafer, who already studied earlier, was baby-sitting. We also have tomorrow to study. My stomach was starting to get queasy while we were still studying. Dad and Sharon were out at the time. So were both of my adopted siblings, Carlos Peters and Meredith Sousa, who were with their friends.

"Just perfect," I muttered. "Excuse me so I can get TUMS for my upset stomach."

I got up and took a TUM. Then, I went back to my room to finish studying. We finally decided to call it quits ten to fifteen minutes later.

"It's Stacey's turn tomorrow," said Claudia.

"Okay. I find when someone helps you study, you'd do just fine," I said.

"I agree," said Claudia.

"See you tomorrow at school," I said when her mom came by for her.

I just get tired after studying for so long, which was why we ended the study session. My neck started to stiff a bit. Great! So, I found a heating pad for my sore neck and put it on. That's better.

At eight, I still had the heating pad when Dawn came home and said, "Are you alright?"

"My neck was bothering after Claudia and I finished studying for the spelling bee," I said.

That was when Dad and Sharon got home. Luckily, my neck was better enough to take the pad off.

In the middle of the night, my back started to hurt me.

"Now what?" I muttered.

I tried to ignore it, but it didn't help, so I decided to put the heating pad on my back this time. Somehow, I was able to sleep with that for the rest of the night. Dad already knew about that.

The next day, my back was still hurting me, so I asked Dad if I could stay home from school to rest my back and Dad agreed with me for that.

"You'll miss the bee," said Dawn.

"It's not until tomorrow, remember?" I asked. "Besides, I can't move my back at this moment."

"Mary Anne's correct," said Meredith.

"Will you be able to move your move at the studios today?" asked Dad.

"I'll see how I feel first," I replied.

"Okay," said Dad.

That afternoon, my back wasn't better enough for me to attend the studios, so I skipped it. My back was getting to get a bit better until later that night and I studied for an hour or so later that night. I was glad that my back was much better the following day in time for the spelling bee. I didn't want to miss that.

In English, the teacher came in and said, "Morning, everyone, I'll do roll call before you line up for the spelling bee. Remember, the final person standing is the winner."

I raised my hand and said, "Can it be a tie?"

"Yes, it can. Thank you for asking," said the teacher.

After she did roll calls, we lined up. It would be in ABC order. I'm a bit nervous, but I had a light breakfast. The next thing I knew, it was my turn.

"Mary Anne, please spell impatient," said the teacher.

I gave myself a few seconds then, smiled and said, "Impatient. I-m-p-a-t-i-e-n-t. Impatient."

"That is correct," said the teacher.

I was proud that I was still standing. Within minutes later, it was back to me. The spelling genius is Greg Vines. It was the two of us left.

"Mary Anne, can you spell competition?" asked the English teacher.

"Competition. C-o-m-p-e-t-i-t-i-o-n. Competition," I spelled.

"Excellent," commented the teacher. "Greg, this is the final word. Spell suggestion."

"Suggestion. S-u-g-e-s-t-i-o-n. Suggestion," spelled Greg.

"Sorry, Greg, but it's incorrect," said the teacher as she looks at me. "Mary Anne?"

"Suggestion. S-u-g-g-e-s-t-i-o-n. Suggestion," I spelled.

"Correct. Congratulations for moving onto the next round in the auditorium after school on Friday, Mary Anne," said the teacher.

I'll tell Cam not to wait for me that day after school when Mr. Hall come for me at two-forty-five.


	2. Stacey

My English came around and we were getting ready for the spelling bee. I like to spell. I used to do that at Parker School and it's fun. I don't mean to brag or anything, but I never missed one word-especially long ones. It would be in ABC order. Then, it was my turn next.

"Stacey, can you spell responsible?" asked the teacher.

"Responsible. R-e-s-p-o-n-s-i-b-l-e. Responsible," I spelled.

"Correct," said the teacher.

I told you I never missed any long ones. Twelve minutes later, it was back to me. Like the teacher said before, ties can happen. It was me and another girl, Marsha.

"Stacey, spell department," said the teacher.

"Department. D-e-p-a-r-t-m-e-n-t. Department," I spelled.

"Excellent," commented the teacher.

Marsha and I were the final two spellers standing.

"Congratulations to Marsha and Stacey who will be moving onto the next round with another student who already won earlier at the auditorium after school on Friday," announced the teacher.

At lunch, I came to the table and sat down.

"Did anyone won for the next round? I did and another girl in my class," I said.

"So did I," said Mary Anne.

"No way," said Kristy.

"I was the last one standing after a student spelled a word wrong and I had it correct," said Mary Anne.

"Wow," said Kristy.

"I have English after lunch," said Claudia. "I hope I can do it."

"You will," said Dawn.

"I also have English after lunch. I'll give you a dollar if you make it," said Kristy.

"Okay," agreed Claudia.

"I have mine after you both," said Dawn.

I remembered Claudia and Kristy have English together.

"How does spelling rounds work?" asked Claudia.

"The winner or winners would move onto another round in the auditorium after school on Friday," I explained.

"I just need to tell Cam not to wait for me that day," said Mary Anne.

"That would be a good idea to do," agreed Kristy.

"I'll just tell him after school when Mr. Hall comes for me," said Mary Anne.

"Should you remind him on Thursday?" I asked.

"I plan on that," said Mary Anne with a smile. "And, Logan has English at the end of the day."

"Is he a good speller?" asked Claudia.

"He hasn't done it before," said Mary Anne.

"I'm sure he'll make it," said Dawn.

"I believe he will. I already wished him good luck," said her sister.

"Good," said Dawn.

We laughed when Logan showed up.

"Were you talking about me?" asked Logan.

"In a good way," said Mary Anne.

"Alan is in my class. He believes he'd make it," said Logan.

"Yuck," muttered Kristy.

"If he makes it, I can manage that," said Mary Anne.

"Good, if you don't, I'll tickle you," joked Logan.

"Yeah, right. You don't know my tickle spot," said Mary Anne.

"I'll figure it out somehow," said Logan.

"Maybe, maybe not," smiled Mary Anne.

We all laughed again. Logan likes to joke around Mary Anne who likes to do that to him back. It can be very funny about that. After we ate, we left the lunchroom and it was early enough for Claudia to study a bit longer. I helped her study until the bell rang for the next class.


	3. Kristy

When English started after lunch, it was time for the spelling bee and Claudia was getting a bit nervous. We would be doing it in ABC order like the other classes. Claudia would be before me.

When it was her turn, the teacher said, "Claudia, spell believer."

Claudia took a deep breath and then said, "Believer. B-e-l-i-e-v-e-r. Believer."

"Good work," said the teacher.

I'm glad she did it so far. You could tell she studied very hard. A few minutes later, it was my turn.

"Kristy, spell championship," said the teacher.

"Championship. C-h-a-m-p-i-o-n-s-h-i-p. Championship," I spelled.

"Correct," said the teacher.

Much later, Claudia spelled jeopardy correctly without any problems. Later, it was just me and her.

"Kristy, spell incomplete," said the teacher.

"Incomplete. I-n-c-o-m-p-l-e-t-e. Incomplete," I spelled.

"Excellent. That means you and Claudia will be in the auditorium on Friday after school," said the teacher.

I knew Claudia could do it. Then, the teacher gave me and Claudia a list of spelling words to study for two days. I do know we both would do just fine. Later, I found out Dawn and Logan made it, too. We're glad we'll be in it together. I did give Claudia the dollar like I promised afterwards.

"I wonder who would make it," said Stacey.

"We'll see what happens," said Mary Anne.

"True," agreed Dawn.

"Why don't we study together while we have our pizza party?" asked Claudia.

We planned that party at my house a week ago.

"That's a great idea," said Mary Anne.

"And, we can challenge each other," I added.

"Sounds good to me," said Stacey.

"We have today and tomorrow," said Mary Anne.

Later, we were having the pizza party.

"Okay, class, let's start with a spelling bee," I said.

"Okay, Miss Thomas," joked Claudia as we laughed.

"Claudia, you're up first. Can you spell pneumonia?" I asked.

"That's easy since Mary Anne had it," said Claudia.

"That's true," said Mary Anne.

"Pneumonia. P-n-e-u-m-o-n-i-a. Pneumonia," spelled Claudia.

"Very good. Stacey, please spell medical," I said.

"Medical. M-e-d-i-c-a-l. Medical," spelled Stacey.

"Perfect. Next up is Mary Anne. Spell hospital," I said.

"Hospital. H-o-s-p-i-t-a-l. Hospital," spelled Mary Anne.

"Excellent job," I said. "Dawn, spell operation."

"Operation. O-p-e-r-e-t-i-o-n. Operation," spelled Dawn.

"Sorry, that's incorrect," I said. "Who can spell that word?"

Mary Anne raised her hand and said, "It's o-p-e-r-a-t-i-o-n."

"Correct," I said. "End of round one. Dawn is out of round two. Mary Anne, your turn to do us."

"Okay," said Mary Anne as we switched places. "Kristy, spell appendix."

"Appendix. A-p-p-e-n-d-i-x. Appendix," I spelled.

"Good girl," said Mary Anne as we giggled. "Claudia, please spell therapy."

"Therapy. T-h-e-r-a-p-y. Therapy," spelled Claudia.

"You are smart," said Mary Anne. "Stacey, can you please spell dictionary?"

"Sure I can. Dictionary. D-i-c-t-i-o-n-a-r-y. Dictionary," spelled Stacey.

"Good job," commented Mary Anne.

We kept on studying. At the end, it was Mary Anne vs. Claudia.

"Mary Anne, spell strawberry," I said.

"Strawberry. S-t-r-a-w-b-e-r-r-y. Strawberry," spelled Mary Anne.

"Good. Claudia, your word is elementary," I said.

"Elementary. E-l-e-m-a-n-t-a-r-y. Elementary," spelled Claudia.

"Wrong answer. So, if Mary Anne gets it right, she's our champion," I said.

"That would be e-l-e-m-e-n-t-a-r-y," spelled Mary Anne.

"Congratulations, you're our tonight's winner," I said as an announcer.

"Wow, Mary Anne, you were the spelling genius," said my mother who was watching us.

"Not one word was incorrect," I said.

"This is a fun way to study as a group," said Claudia.

"I totally agree with you," said Mary Anne.

"Let's do it at our house tomorrow night," said Dawn.

"Okay," agreed the rest of us.


	4. Dawn

That's what we did the following night and boy, Mary Anne was a terrific speller and beat us again.

"I bet I'd beat any of you tomorrow," said Mary Anne.

"I bet you won't," I said.

"Oh, yeah? How much?" asked my sister.

"Ten bucks for two weeks," I said.

"So, if one wins and four people pays that winner 40 dollars for two weeks starting tomorrow night. This means if I multiply it by 14 days, that person would get 560 bucks since it's ten per day," said the math whiz.

"Okay, you're on," said Mary Anne.

Richard thought that bet was funny.

"You'd be rich," said my stepfather.

"I know," agreed Mary Anne.

The next day, it was a huge day for us. Cam would be watching so he can wait for Mary Anne who didn't seem to mind. I heard the words would be on subjects.

"I already bet Logan ten bucks for two weeks," said Mary Anne.

"Wow, you'd get 700 bucks," said Stacey.

"Make that 840. Cokie is in it and agreed on that bet," said Kristy.

"Good idea," said Mary Anne.

After school, we headed to the auditorium for the spelling bee. We were on backstage when Cokie noticed Mary Anne.

"I can't believe you're in the spelling bee," said Cokie.

"Big deal," said Mary Anne.

"Yeah, you tell her," said Kristy.

At three-thirty, the spelling bee is about to begin. We'd be in ABC order as usual, so Mary Anne is after me and before Kristy.

When it was Claudia's turn to spell, she had English correct. Stacey, Cokie, and I had the other words right, too. Oh, Logan misspelled Geography. Then, it was Mary Anne's turn.

"Mary Anne, spell Physical Education," said the principal.

"Physical Education. P-h-y-s-i-c-a-l E-d-u-c-a-t-i-o-n. Physical Education," spelled Mary Anne.

"That is correct," said the principal.

Boy, I did not think Mary Anne would spell long words, but she did. Long before we knew, it was her against Cokie. It was under health class this time.

"Cokie, spell pneumonia," said the principal.

"Pneumonia. P-n-u-m-o-n-i-a. Pneumonia," spelled Cokie.

"Sorry, Cokie," said the principal as she stomped off. "Mary Anne, this is it for you."

"Pneumonia. P-n-e-u-m-o-n-i-a. Pneumonia," spelled Mary Anne.

"Correct. You're our big winner today. The next round will be at Stamford High School next Saturday night at eight," announced the principal.

"Way to go, Mary Anne!" cheered Mom who was there.

Mary Anne felt great about it. You should have seen Cokie's face!

"Boy, poor Coke now has to pay Mary Anne ten bucks for two weeks like the rest of us," said Stacey.

"Isn't that a shame?" asked Claudia as we all laughed.

"Have fun," Kristy teased Cokie.

"I'm leaving for the studios now, it's only four pm, I'll be ending at about six pm, so I can't make it to the meeting for today, Kristy," said Mary Anne.

"No problem," said Kristy.

"See you later. I'll go let Sharon know so she can tell Dad," said Mary Anne.

She left for Mom to tell her what was going on and then, left with Cam and took off for the studios. At least she tells Kristy she that couldn't make it to the meeting otherwise Kristy could have a fit if Mary Anne could be late without a reason. Later, at home, Mom already told Richard about Mary Anne going to the studios and she'd be home a bit late.

"How did the spelling bee go?" asked Richard.

"Mary Anne won and the next round is at Stamford High School a week from tomorrow night at eight," I replied.

"I'm proud of her," said Richard. "That's my girl."

"She was an excellent speller especially hard words," I said.


	5. Mary Anne II

At the recording studios, we had a meeting to have a concert in New York next Saturday night at seven.

"But I can't go that night," I said.

"She has a spelling bee at eight at Stamford High School," added Cam.

"Well, okay. I'll see if we can do it the day after that," said Jennifer.

"Okay," said Cam.

"Good idea," I said.

"And, I'll let you know on Monday," said Jennifer.

"Sounds good. If it the concert was in the afternoon, that would've been fine with me," I said.

"I agree. I'm glad you told me ahead of time," said Jennifer. "You'll be singing with Miley Cyrus for the duets and Cam is going to be with Luke Bryan."

"Cool," I said. "I like Miley Cyrus."

"That would be a fun concert," said Cam.

"Are we taking turns with the verses like Miley would do verse one and I'd do verse two?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Jennifer.

"Okay. Just want to make sure," I said.

"Plus, we'd do a new CD coming up," said Jennifer.

"Alright," I said.

"And, you'll be writing your own lyrics this time," continued Jennifer.

"No problem," I said.

"I don't mind," said Cam.

"When are we doing the new CD?" I asked.

"Probably next week to give you enough time to write down the lyrics. If you do it over the weekend, we can do it Monday," said Jennifer.

"I have time tomorrow since I have to baby-sit from two until nine on Sunday," I said.

"Perfect," said the manager.

"I have time both days. How many are we doing?" asked Cam.

"Ten songs. Five solo tracks each," said Jennifer.

"Okay, not a problem," I said.

I have a few ideas in my head like _Mama's Song_ , _Amelia the Angel_ , _My Heart is in the Right Place_ , _Memories_ , and _Fly Away_. I like the ideas.

Before I met my best friends and neighbors, Kaylee and her late twin sister, Kayla, who died of cancer recently, which was hard on me, Amelia Freeman, got killed in a car crash by a drunk driver. That was tougher on me. We've known each other since grade school. She was Barbara Hirsh's best friend since second grade. She won a spelling bee back in fifth grade. Josh took it hard like I did. I'll keep this song a secret until the CD comes out to pretend Amelia is looking down on him like I knew Kayla is watching over me.

After the studios, Cam and I ate at Stamford Fan Zone. That was one of my grand prizes of sweepstakes with Cam. He's just awesome. After dinner, at home was in my room studying for next Saturday's spelling bee. It would be on states. I would look up.

"Florida. F-l-o-r-d-i-a," I spelled turning the next word over as I looked up. "Mississippi. M-i-s-s-i-s-s-i-p-p-i."

"Hi, my famous speller," said Dad.

I giggled at that and said, "Oh, hi, Dad."

"How did it feel being tonight's spelling bee champion?" asked Dad.

"Great. I even beat Cokie when she misspelled pneumonia. She, Logan, and all of my friends have to pay me ten bucks for two weeks," I said.

"So, how did it go with Cam?" asked Dad

"Good. Jennifer was going to have us to do a concert on the same night as the spelling bee, but I can't since it's at eight and the concert would be at seven. She'll see if she can change the date. I'm doing duets with Miley Cyrus and Cam is doing the duets with Luke Bryan," I told him.

"That's very neat," said Dad.

"I know. Plus, we're going to be recording a new CD with our own songs. I'm writing the songs tomorrow so we can do it Monday," I said. "I already have ideas."

"That's good," said Dad.

"I'm just studying for next Saturday's spelling bee now," I said.

"Would you like me to challenge you?" asked Dad.

"As in who can spell the most words?" I asked as I sat up excitedly.

"You bet," said Dad.

"I'm sure I could beat you," I joked.

"I'm a good speller," said Dad.

"How about we make a bet? If I win, you'd buy me ice cream and if you win, I'll do the same," I said.

"I like the sound of that," said Dad. "So, it's a deal."

I laughed at that. We always have fun together.

"Good one," I said. "We'll take turns. Since I'm the youngest, I'll go first."

"We can go make popcorn first," said Dad.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

That's what we did. We did it downstairs in the basement. Later, after the final word, I beat Dad like I always do.

"What happen? Did you get lost?" I asked teasingly and we laughed. "This means I won the bet."

"We can spend the day at the mall tomorrow. We'll have ice cream at Johnny Rockets," said Dad.

"That's a great idea," I said.

The next day, Dad and I left for the mall. We figured to have lunch and ice cream at Johnny Rockets. I like that idea better to be honest with you. I had a hamburger with French Fries and Sprite while Dad ordered the same thing only he had Dr. Pepper. After that, I had vanilla ice cream and Dad had three scoops chocolate ice cream. He always does that. I could never get more than one scoop.

Later, at home, I was writing songs I choose. I'll continue studying later even though I have all week long. I might do it every other night, but I'm baby-sitting until nine. I can still do it when I return for a while. I'm anxious about the spelling bee. I'm sure I'd win if I believe in myself.

The next day, Dad and Sharon were gone for the day along with the other crew. I wasn't baby-sitting until two. It was only ten in the morning. I got up less than thirty minutes later. I was the only one home. Dad, Sharon, and my siblings are going to be with Granny and Pop-Pop to a football game in Stamford. Boring! Glad I'd be baby-sitting. It was starting at one, so they would be at Sharon's folks' home for now. They were going to have an early lunch in Stamford on the way to the game. Dad doesn't care about sports either, but he doesn't mind watching them.

At noon, I was studying when the doorbell rang. It was Logan.

"Hi, what are you up to for lunch?" asked Logan.

"I'm not sure. Why?" I asked.

"I have leftover pizza from last night, so Mom said I can bring it and we can share it," said Logan.

"Sure, we can heat it up," I said. "And, eat it on the porch."

Dad and Sharon didn't want boys inside when they're not home.

"Aww, why not inside?" asked Logan.

"You know the rules. I can't break them," I told him. "Dad would be furious if he finds out."

I heated up pizza while Logan helped getting cups for lemonade his mother made. Outside on the porch, we were having pizza when Cokie came by and said, "Isn't that sweet? I thought you can't have boys over."

"Yes they can, but not in the house when an adult isn't around, so mind your business," I said.

That made her leave. Logan wants to baby-sit with me, but I had to go inside to get Mrs. Prezzioso's permission first before Kristy finds out and could kick me out of the club. Somehow, he had permission.

"Don't forget, I'm responsible for Jenny and her friends," I said.

"I'll watch them with you," said Logan.

At one, we went to his house to drop off the stuff over there. Then, we left for Jenny's twenty minutes later. At Jenny's, her mom said her friends are coming in fifteen minutes. They'll be coming over for supper and they'll be here until around eight.

"No problem," I said.

Logan had no problems with Jenny at all. She was good for him. We had a picnic in the living room while watching a movie. We had a wonderful time.

After the girls' mom came for them at eight, I was helping Jenny getting ready for bed. She went to bed thirty minutes later. Jenny was in bed when her mom returned. She paid me and left to go home. At home, Dad, Sharon, and my siblings weren't back yet. I went to my room to get comfy. I studied only for thirty to forty minutes before I called it quits.

They came back two hours later and I left the lights on before I went to bed an hour before. I didn't hear them at all. I didn't see them until I woke up the next morning.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning. How did the baby-sitting go?" asked Dad.

"Good," I answered as I told everything.

On Monday, I was ready for the CD. So was Cam. So, Jennifer decided we can do start it today. It didn't take long to do all ten songs.

After we finished the CD, we talked about CD photos taken the day after tomorrow. We had pizza delivery from Pizza Hut. At home, I wasn't feeling well of a sudden. I was starting to get a headache.


	6. Claudia

I was in my room getting ready for the meeting when my phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello. Hi, Mary Anne. Oh, are you okay? Oh, okay. I'll tell Kristy when she gets here. Bye," I said as I hung up.

Kristy arrived five minutes later.

"Mary Anne just called here. She's got a headache and she's not coming to the meeting today," I told her.

"Alright," said Kristy.

Dawn showed up at five-twenty-six pm.

"How's Mary Anne? Does she still have a headache?" I asked.

"Yes. She just took Aleve and she's resting now. She started to feel that way after she had dinner. She was fine before that," replied Dawn.

Later, I was helping dinner with Janine.

"I bet Mary Anne would win Saturday night's spelling bee," said Janine.

"Me, too," I agreed.

The next day, Dawn told us that Mary Anne had the flu and was kept home from school.

"She still had that headache?" I asked.

"She does. She also had a fever plus she was hot and cold at once," replied Meredith.

"Wow," said Kristy.

"When did those signs show up?" I asked.

"Late last night before bedtime," answered Carlos.

"That's too bad. I hope she gets better later," said Stacey.

"She said she'll see how she feels before going to the studios," said Meredith.

"True," said Kristy.

Dawn came to join us and said, "Mary Anne's in the hospital."

"What happened?" I asked.

"She had a tough time to breathe, so she used the inhaler was full, she still had trouble with breathing. She passed out before she got rushed to the hospital. She also stopped breathing," explained Dawn.

"Uh-oh. I hope she would be okay," said Stacey.

"Who told you that?" asked Meredith.

"The principal because Richard had just called here. He's very worried about her," Dawn responded.

"I bet," agreed Carlos.

"Are we seeing her later on?" asked Meredith.

"We can. Richard hopes he and Mary Anne would be back home before we get back home from school. If not, we can meet them at the hospital," continued Dawn.

"Alright," said Carlos.

"Perhaps we all should see her together," said Kristy.

"That's the plan," said Dawn.

"Good," I smiled.

After school, Mary Anne was still at the hospital, so we all headed there like we planned. We spotted Mr. Spier.

"How's Mary Anne?" asked Meredith.

"She has been having a hard time to breathe all day. She's still not breathing, so the doctors are trying to get her to breathe," answered Mr. Spier.

"I hope she'd be alright," said Kristy.

"So do I," agreed Mr. Spier. "I'm concerned about her."

That was when the doctor showed up to us and said, "All set now. Mary Anne is able to breathe better."

"Okay, good," said Mr. Spier. "Where is she?"

"She's coming," answered Dr. Wellington.

Then, Mary Anne came out eight minutes later. She did not look too good.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Carlos.

"Thankfully, yes, I just don't feel very well," said Mary Anne.

"It'll be alright," said her dad as he gets her in case she gets dizzy. "We can go home now."

At Schafer-Spier's, Mary Anne was on the couch while she was resting.

"I hope you'll get better soon," said Stacey.

"Thanks. I want to get better before the spelling bee. I'm not missing it," said Mary Anne.

"It's not until Saturday," said Stacey.

"Yeah, it's only Tuesday," added Kristy.

"So, don't you worry about a thing," I kept on.

"True, I guess, I'm just tired of being sick like this," said Mary Anne.

"I know," agreed Mallory who knew about it even though she and Jessi are seventh graders at Stoneybrook Middle School.

Later, after dinner, my phone rang as I answered.

"Hello, hey, Mary Anne, what's up? Is everything okay?" I asked. "Sure, I can help you study tomorrow. But are you going to be well enough to do so?"

"I hope so. I'll see what happens first. If I don't tell Dawn I didn't feel like doing it, you and I can study tomorrow. I just didn't want to get bored," said Mary Anne.

"That's true," I agreed. "I don't blame you."

The next day, Mary Anne was better and back in school. She did some of the work that she missed.

"You must be glad you're better enough for us to study together," I said.

"I know," agreed Mary Anne. "Claudia, I'm going to bring my study guide to the meeting so we can do it at your house this time."

"Good idea," I commented.

At the meeting, I gave out some candy for us girls and crackers for Dawn and Stacey.

"You must be glad to be better today," said Stacey.

"Yes. At least Claudia can help me study now," said Mary Anne. "Glad I waited to see how I felt before that."

"True," I agreed.

After the meeting, Mary Anne stayed and we studied for a bit until it was almost time for dinner.

"See you tomorrow in school," said Mary Anne. "Thanks for helping me."

"Not a problem," I said.

That was when Mary Anne left for home.


	7. Mary Anne III

When I got home, I put my study guide away for now.

"How did the study session go tonight?" asked Dawn.

"Good," I replied. "I find it easier to study with a partner even when they're not in the spelling bee."

"I know," said Dawn.

Then, I couldn't breathe all of sudden. Luckily, I used my inhaler and felt better. That's how it should be instead of putting me in the hospital when the filled inhaler isn't working.

In the middle of the night, I was feeling nauseous that got me up. I got up to get some water to get rid of it. That's better. The next day, I felt better. I kept studying every one hour for the rest of the week. I also did it during the study hall.

When Saturday came around, I was getting excited and nervous at once. That night, my family and I left for Stamford High School for the spelling bee. I remembered going there during the school year for Annie on National Tour.

"Do you want to keep the inhaler with you in case it happens while you wait for your turn?" asked Dad.

"I got it in my purse, so I'll be all set," I replied.

"Okay," said Dad.

At Stamford High School, I went to the stage with the other spellers after I got my number. I would be number 40. There are 50 spellers going by ABC order. When the spelling bee began, I was on the chair waiting for my turn until it came to me and I went up to the microphone.

"Hello," said a judge.

"Hello," I said.

"Can you please spell irresponsible?" asked the judge.

"Irresponsible. I-r-r-e-s-p-o-n-s-i-b-l-e. Irresponsible," I spelled.

"That is correct," said the judge as I went back to sit down.

"That was amazing," said a girl who was before me.

"Thanks," I said.

"I'm Joyce Martin," said Joyce.

"I'm Mary Anne Spier," I said. "It's pleasure to meet you."

"Same here," said Joyce.

We would keep whispering until it was her turn. It turned out she's an excellent speller. Then, it was my turn and got up to the microphone.

"Spell impossible," said the judge.

"Impossible. I-m-p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e. Impossible," I spelled.

"Very good," commented a judge.

I went back to my seat.

"You're a good speller," said Joyce.

"So are you," I said. "What school are you from?"

"I'm from Stoneybrook Day School," said Joyce. "How about you?"

"I'm from Stoneybrook High School," I replied.

"Wow," said Joyce.

Joyce and I have been very smart spellers. The next thing we knew, it was the two of us left. Joyce was up, but she misspelled unsinkable. She left out an 'l'. She didn't seem to care. I went up to the microphone.

"If you can spell this right, you are tonight's spelling bee champion to get to the final round," said the judge.

"Unsinkable. U-n-s-i-n-k-a-b-l-e. Unsinkable," I spelled.

"That's correct. Congratulations, you are going to the final round at Stoneybrook Community College next Friday night at seven," said the judge.

I could not believe what he said! I can't believe I'm going to the final round! Joyce was happy for me. She's not disappointed at all. She's only an eighth grader. I thought it was supposed to be on states tonight, but that was for the final round. I didn't mind though.

Dad did this embarrassing thing by whistling to cheer me on when no one did. I didn't care though. Joyce and I actually clicked in to become instant friends. Dad liked her when they met. She lives near me! Isn't that neat? She happened to be friends with Shannon and Carlos when they were at Stoneybrook Day School. That's what Carlos told me that is.

"What a small world," I said.

"I know," said Carlos.

I was so excited that I didn't go to bed until midnight, but Dad didn't mind.


	8. Kristy II

The next day, Mary Anne told us she was going to the final round and we were all happy for her. We were at the diner for lunch celebrating with Mary Anne.

"I'm excited about this. I might take a week off from the studios so I can study for the final round spelling bee on Friday night at Stoneybrook Community College. The students from different schools and areas would be there, too," said Mary Anne.

"Would Jennifer mind since you only go until five anyway?" I asked.

"I don't think she would mind," replied Mary Anne. "I'd have to call Cam later to tell him. I'll tell him to let me know about the new date for the concert. I hope it would be after the spelling bee. I worked very hard to go on different rounds."

"I agree with you," said Dawn.

"If you feel that way, go for it," added Stacey.

"And, should I take a break from baby-sitting, too, until after the spelling bee? It would give me time to study after I do my homework," said Mary Anne.

"I think that would be the best thing for you to do," said Claudia.

"Yeah," said Mallory.

"Do you mind about that, Kristy?" asked Mary Anne.

"I don't blame you for doing that," I said.

"I'll just put myself in unavailable list from tomorrow through Friday when we get to the meeting tomorrow. I can baby-sit again on Saturday," said Mary Anne.

"I believe your father would agree with you to let you to take a break from all that so you can study although you have all this week to do it," said Dawn.

"Yeah. I only study for an hour at a time otherwise my neck and back would hurt after a while," said Mary Anne.

After lunch, at home, I was starting to feel upset since Mary Anne won't have time to be with us this week, but I realized that's what she wanted to do so she can win.

That night, Mary Anne called me to tell me that she already texted Cam about it and he didn't mind her taking time off all this week to study for Friday night. She hopes Jennifer would be okay with that.

"I think she would be fine with it," I said.

"Maybe. I know I'm making the right decision right now. Otherwise, I could be too tired to study after coming home from the studios or baby-sitting and I'm worried I'd miss a word," said Mary Anne. "Dad didn't blame me for that either."

"I get what you're saying now," I said.

The next day, Mary Anne said, "I'm in luck this week. Jennifer would be on vacation. I told Cam she didn't tell us that last week. He noticed that, too."

"At least you won't have to worry about that," I said.

"The funny part was that she was due to let us know if she moved the date for the concert. She did let the concert staff know that I couldn't attend because of a school event and the woman hasn't set the new date yet anyway. She understood that I couldn't miss that event," said Mary Anne.

"Good," said Stacey.

"I know," said Claudia.

"Do you want to be the part of the group this week and we'll study together to help to get ready for Friday night?" I asked.

"I like that idea," said Mary Anne. "I thought about that."

We talked about it and we kept helping her all week.


	9. Dawn II

Mary Anne was glad that we helped her.

"Are you excited about the spelling bee?" I asked.

"I'm feeling a bit nervous, but I know I'd be fine. I'm glad I took a break from baby-sit to get ready for the spelling bee," replied Mary Anne.

"I know," I said.

On Friday, at the meeting, they were all wishing me luck.

"We'll celebrate no matter what happens," said Kristy.

"Okay," said Mary Anne. "Cam told me Jennifer heard from the staff and the concert was able to be held Sunday, thankfully."

"That's a good thing," said Stacey.

"Yeah," said Mary Anne.

After the meeting, Mrs. Kishi offered to bring us to the college, so we went there. Mom and Richard would meet us there. At the college, we went to the auditorium and Mary Anne got her number. There were over 100 students completing besides her.

"Good luck," I said.

"Thanks," said Mary Anne as she went over to the stage.

I spotted the rest of our family and went over to join them. All of our other friends were there to cheer her on, too. When the spelling bee began, they announced it would be states and other countries. When it was Mary Anne's turn, she went to the microphone.

"Mary Anne, spell Massachusetts," said the judge.

"Massachusetts. M-a-s-s-a-c-h-u-s-e-t-t-s. Massachusetts," spelled Mary Anne.

"That's correct," said the judge.

Mary Anne went back to the chair. She felt good about that. There were two students left when 8:30 pm came. One is Mary Anne. She's been spelling all the words correctly. I could see why she chooses to take a break from baby-sitting and the studios for that reason.

"Lily, spell Tennessee," said the judge.

"Tennessee. T-e-n-e-s-s-e-e. Tennessee," spelled Lily.

"Sorry, that's wrong. That means if Mary Anne spelled that right, she would be the spelling bee champion," said the judge.

Mary Anne went to the microphone.

"Tennesse. T-e-n-n-e-s-s-e-e. Tennessee," spelled Mary Anne.

"Congratulations! That is right. You're the spelling bee champion," said the judge while we were all chapping while he gave Mary Anne a trophy.

"Wow. Thanks," said Mary Anne.

"How does it feel to be the winner tonight?" asked the judge.

"It feels great. I would like to thank my family and friends who help me get ready for tonight," said Mary Anne.

"It's good you had helpers," said the judge.

"I know. I feel good about it," said Mary Anne.

"Congratulations, again," said the judge.

"Thanks," my sister smiled.

Later, Mary Anne met us in the lobby.

"You were a terrific speller," said Richard.

"I know, I'm surprised that I won. I'm excited about it," said Mary Anne.

"We're proud of you," said Mom.

"Thanks," said Mary Anne.

The rest of the girls came out as they all gave her a hug.

"We're so happy for you," said Kristy.

"No wonder you wanted to take a break from the studios and baby-sitting all this week," said Claudia.

"I could see why, too," I said.

"That helped me get ready for tonight," said Mary Anne. "I studied hard for it along with you girls."

"That's true," said Jessi.


	10. Mary Anne IV

I was still about winning the bee when we came home. We had a late dinner after the spelling bee.

"What should we do tomorrow to celebrate?" asked Dawn.

"I'm not sure. I'll think about it," I said. "I do know I have the concert on Sunday afternoon."

"That's true," said Dawn.

The next day, we decided to go to the mall for the day. None of us had sitting jobs until later on. We had lunch in the food court, went to the movies, and so on until a few of them had to leave for their sitting jobs.

"The rest of us can hang out," said Kristy.

"Okay," I said.

That's what we did before we left for home.

"We had fun," I said.

"I know," said Kristy.

"Today's the best day every. Last night was fun, too," I said.

"Would you do it again?" asked Kristy.

"Maybe," I replied. "I didn't mind when I had all of you with me."

"You did fine when none of us made it through," Kristy pointed out.

"True. Especially when you girls were there to cheer me on," I said. "That made me feel comfortable on stage."

"That's very good," said Kristy.

When I got home, I felt special after spending the day with my friends while celebrating. Cam said the limo would get me by ten tomorrow morning to get to the Radio City Music Hall. The concert is set for one. We'll lunch on the way there. I liked that idea.

The next day, I spent the day in New York City and I had a fun day doing the concert. I'm glad Cam and Jennifer supported my decision to take a break last week although she was on vacation. I didn't come home until it was almost four pm. Dad and Sharon took us out for dinner an hour after I came back from the concert. I got tired after that and went to bed before 9:30 pm. I couldn't stay up until 10:00 pm.

The end


End file.
